onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tenguyama Hitetsu
|residence = Amigasa Village, Kuri, Wano Country |occupation = Swordsmith |jva = Ryūzaburō Ōtomo }} Tenguyama Hitetsu is a swordsmith and beautiful girl kokeshi doll collector who lives with Tama in the ruins of Amigasa Village in the Kuri region of Wano Country. He is the descendant of the legendary swordsmith Kotetsu. Appearance Hitetsu is a large man who in many ways resembles the real-world legendary tengu, as he wears a dark tengu mask over his face and has an extremely long nose that appears to grow and shrink constantly. He also has a pair of large wings on his back. He wears a dark jacket with light poofs along its inner edges over a light kimono. He also wears dark puffy trousers and extremely tall geta sandals on his feet. Personality Hitetsu is a very energetic man whose actions and attitudes are mainly influenced by his care for Tama. He becomes extremely angry when Tama's well-being is put at risk, and is quick to resort to violence against those who he thinks are threatening or taking advantage of her. He is mainly civil otherwise, though he speaks with a serious attitude. As a swordsmith, Hitetsu has deep respect for swords and also fellow swordsmiths, as he refused to let Luffy borrow his ancestor's famed masterpiece Nidai Kitetsu, believeing it is sinful to handle Meitos so casually, though it is mainly because of Nidai Kitetsu's dangerous nature as a curse sword. He also dutifully safeguarded Oden's Meitos Ame no Habakiri and Enma in order to return them to his heirs Momonosuke and Hiyori. When he noticed Zoro wielding his creation Sandai Kitetsu and also Kozaburo's masterpiece Wado Ichimonji, he told the latter about their origins and about Hiyori's faith in Zoro's abilities which led her to entrust her father's heirloom to him. Relationships Allies Kozuki Family Hitetsu is extremely loyal to the Kozuki Family, having spent twenty years patiently waiting in Amigasa Village for Momonosuke and Hiyori's return. Kozuki Oden himself trusted Hitetsu enough to entrust his dual Meitos Ame no Habakiri and Enma to Hitetsu for safekeeping in order to pass them on to his children as heirlooms. Tama Hitetsu is the master of Tama and also her guardian. Hitetsu cares deeply for Tama as he would do whatever he could to raise Tama in spite of the hardships under Orochi's regime, even willing to spent money buying two rice meals for Tama at least on her birthday and new year. He was also angry at Luffy for bluntly revealing Ace's death, which made Tama sad. Straw Hat Pirates Hitetsu had attacked Luffy when he first thought that Luffy had stolen Tama's rice meal. He was later angered when Luffy bluntly revealed his brother's death, saying that there is a proper time and proper way to reveal it. Hitetsu later helped Luffy disguised himself as a Wano citizen, though was aghast when the latter borrowed his ancestor's masterpiece Nidai Kitetsu without permission. After learning from Kawamatsu about Hiyori's intention to give her father's heirloom Enma to Zoro in exchange for Shusui, Hitetsu relented and gave Oden's keepsake for his daughter to Zoro. Hitetsu even offered Zoro another sword if he is unsatisfied with Enma. However, he was impressed by Zoro's quick mastery over Enma, and noted both Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu being in his possession being proof of his strength and how he could tame Enma. Enemies Beast Pirates As a Kozuki Family loyalist, Hitetsu is an enemy of the Beast Pirates. Hitetsu lamented how almost all of Wano was turned into a wasteland by Kaido and his subordinates. One of Kaido's Headliners Drake had attacked Amigasa village under Kaido's orders. Hitetsu would secretly oppose the Beasts Pirates by assisting the Kozuki Family's revolution such as providing shelter to Momonosuke and the Nine Red Scabbards. Abilities and Powers Craftsmanship Like his ancestor, Hitetsu is an extraordinary master sword-smith According to Hiyori, Hitetsu's craftsmanship is on par with the legendary master swordsmith Shimotsuki Kozaburo, being the one who crafted Sandai Kitetsu and one of the 21 O Wazamono sword Ame no Habakiri. Likewise, Hitetsu is extremely knowledgeable of swords and their origins, able to identify a Meito on sight, as he explained to Zoro of the swords he was wielding. Swordsmanship Hitetsu wields a world-renowned katana. His overall skills with it are unknown, but he was able to send Luffy crashing out of his home with great force without injuring him with the blade. He also owns the cursed O Wazamono Meito Nidai Kitetsu, though he does not use it and it was borrowed by Monkey D. Luffy. History Past Like his ancestor, Hitetsu lived as a Wano swordsmith, who became as famous as Shimotsuki Kozaburo due to his superior skill in crafting powerful swords, among them Sandai Kitetsu created in imitation of Kotetsu's Nidai Kitetsu which is later exported overseas and also Ame no Habakiri which eventually became one of Oden's favourite swords. Twenty years ago, before Oden's execution, he entrusted his dual Meito to Hitetsu for safekeeping in order to pass them onto his children. Four years ago, Amigasa Village suffered from a great famine. When its citizens were on the verge of death, a group of pirates led by Portgas D. Ace washed up on the island, and the citizens were saved by stealing their food though Ace allowed them to take the food. Around a year ago, Beasts Pirates Headliner X Drake came and destroyed Amigasa Village. Hitetsu stayed in the ruins of the village in order to wait for someone, and a young girl named Tama stayed with him to wait for Ace. Hitetsu became Tama's master and put her to work weaving kasas. On Tama's eighth birthday, Hitetsu sent her to the market to buy some rice to eat. Wano Country Arc Hitetsu came into his house to find Monkey D. Luffy with Tama. He saw that Luffy had eaten the rice that Tama bought and so attacked him for taking the food that Tama rarely got to have. However, Tama told him that she had given Luffy the rice out of gratitude for him saving her life, but she then fell ill due to drinking contaminated river water. Hitetsu told Luffy that Tama was waiting for Ace, only for Luffy to reveal that Ace died. Hitetsu berated Luffy for saying it so directly and told him about Ace's visit as well as the destruction of the village. Luffy then offered to take Tama to the town to see a doctor, and Hitetsu told him to look for his allies. Luffy took the sword Nidai Kitetsu with him, and Hitetsu tried to stop him due to fearing its curse, but was unsuccessful as Luffy and Tama headed off. After an injured Tama was returned to Amigasa Village, Hitetsu thanked Chopper and some of the minks for treating Tama. Sometime later after Tama, Kiku, Momonosuke, and Chopper left the village to go for a walk to Kuri Beach, Hitetsu spoke to them through a Smart Tanishi and learned that they were traveling to Udon with an amnesiac Big Mom. Hitetsu urged them to return to the village, but they hung up on him. A few days later, Hitetsu was present during a meeting of several key members of the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. After Kikunojo returned the Nidai Kitetsu to him, Hitetsu then presented the swords Enma and Ame no Habakiri to Zoro and Momonosuke, respectively. When Zoro gave Enma a test run, Hitetsu explained to him the nature of Enma’s power. Two days before the raid on Onigashima, Hitetsu reunited with Tama when she returned to Anigasa Village with Luffy and Chopper. He also offered armor to Luffy, Chopper, and Brook. On the day before the raid, he explained to Zoro the history of Enma and its sister blade, Wado Ichimonji, and expressed confidence that Zoro could blacken Enma’s blade. References Site Navigation ca:Tenguyama Hitetsu es:Tenguyama Hitetsu fr:Tenguyama Hitetsu it:Tenguyama Hitetsu pl:Tenguyama Hitetsu pt-br:Tenguyama Hitetsu ru:Тэнгуяма Хитэцу zh:天狗山飛徹 Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Amigasa Village Characters Category:Swordsmiths